The invention is directed to improvements in a feed assembly for an internal combustion engine. In a feed assembly of this kind, known from German Utility Model 91 04 728, a feed pump driven by an electric drive motor and disposed with it in a common housing feeds fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine via a pressure line. The common housing, through which the fuel flows, is closed off by a connection cap, which on its outside has a connection piece for connection with the pressure line and two electrical plug connections embodied as flat plugs and connected to the drive motor. It is also known that electric drive motors, especially DC motors, have to be provided with radio interference suppression because of the brush firing occurring at the collector brushes; these radio interference suppression units, typically formed as capacitors and chokes, can be integrated into the connection cap, for instance. The known feed assemblies have the disadvantage, however, that these radio interference suppression units are not flexible or adaptable to prevailing conditions after installation of the feed, and the result is poorly adapted radio interference suppression units or major expense for installation and manufacture.